1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept is directed to a method, apparatus, and computer readable storage medium for a personalized slot machine paytable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Casinos are constantly installing new varieties of slot machines in order to attract and retain players. Some players are superstitious and feel that personal characteristics about them may invoke a lucky result.
Therefore, what is needed is a slot machine game that can be personalized to a player in order that the player feels that they may have a connection to the slot machine game.